popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Belle
- 17= - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Paris, France |birthdate = September 22nd |gender = Female |race = Human, European |ecolor = Green |hcolor = Blonde |hobby = Reading, traveling, taking photos |relative = Rie-chan and Sanae-chan (friends) |like = Cream, caramel |dislike = The cost of my cat's treatment. Why is it so expensive? |appearance1 = pop'n music 5 |appearance2 = pop'n music 9-pop'n music 10 (Ee'MALL), pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE, pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = French Pop, French Bossa, Bossa Lounge (ee'MALL), French Cine Jazz, カルボナーラ泥棒}} Belle is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 5. Personality パリから日本に留学しにきた女の子。洋書専門古本屋でバイトしてて、お隣の雑貨屋さんのさなえちゃんとも仲良しなんだよ。毎日がめずらしくてとっても楽しいってさ。 A girl from Paris who came to study in Japan. She works at a second-hand book store that specializes in foreign books, but she's also a good friend to Sanae-chan, who works at the neighboring sundry store. Everyday is new and very fun.Music & Character page (Japanese) Belle is a kind, gentle girl who lived in Paris, France. When she traveled to Japan, she met Sanae-chan and Rie-chan, who became friends with her. She loves reading books, taking sight pictures and enjoys drinking coffee or eating caramel. Character Information See Belle/Character Information. Appearance French Pop Belle appears as a bright-skinned girl with green eyes and short and firm hair that reaches to her shoulders. Her hair color resembles to be blonde. Belle's outfit includes a turtleneck sleeved sweater with a bright-toned red color. She wears a thigh-length skirt with a checkered pattern that consists of the colors orange, blue, yellow, and pink. Belle have hot pink knee-length panty-holes and black shoes. What Belle is holding is a black cat, as her pet. Her 2P color palette explains that Belle's eyes merged into blue while her hair color is fully black, until it matches her socks. Her sweater contains a deeply blue color that was shaded, which matches her shoes. Belle's skirt consists of a gray scale pattern, and the cat have a light grey color on its fur. French Bossa On Belle's straight bangs, there are small red flowers. Belle wears a white dress with various of wide polka dots with a cerulean color on the bottom. On her feet are sandals and she retrieves a white umbrella. Belle's cat has a red bow around its neck. Her 2P color palette is seen in Bossa Lounge, from ee'MALL 2nd avenue, in Pop'n Music 11. French Ciné Jazz Her entire vestments include a signature black hat, sweater, and flats, while her knee-length skirt has the colors orange, purple, and yellow, which are pale and dark, and violet stockings. Her original palette is used again in カルボナーラ泥棒 from Pop'n Music: Usagi to Neko to Shounen no Yume Cameos In Pop'n Music 10, Belle's attire is strikingly identical to hers in her debut appearance, but the design of her skirt and colors are different. Her clothes hold darker colors, such as a violet hue of her sweater, and gray stockings, while the shoes remain black. Her skirt has navy-blue, round patterns. This only appears in Mr. KK's FEVER WIN animation. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 9:pop'n 9 Music & Character page (Japanese) 旅をするのが大好きな女の子。今年の夏はフランスに里帰りしてくるんだって。 A girl who loves to travel. This year, she's taking a trip back to Paris for the summer. Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE:THE MOVIE Music & Character page (Japanese) シネマフェスティバルは楽しみにしていた作品ばっかり！ どれから観ようか迷っちゃうね。実は映画のシナリオを書くのが密かな夢なんだって。 She's looking forward to all of the movies playing at the Cinema Festival! She doesn't know which one to watch now. Actually, she herself secretly dreams to write her own movie scenarios. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET TOWN Mode Conversation Only (Phase 1) ボンジュール 素敵な街になって嬉しいわ。 見慣れた景色もカメラと一緒だと いろんな発見があるのよ。 Bonjour! I'm glad to be in the wonderful city. There are so many discoveries here that have come together with the familiar landscapes in my camera. Trivia *Belle's birthdate is identical to Cookie's and Yamagata Marika's. Gallery Animations Belle_Neutral.gif|Neutral (French Bossa) Belle_Miss.gif|Miss Belle_Lose.gif|Lose IMG_6350.GIF|Neutral (French Ciné Jazz) Belle 17.gif|Neutral + Great Belle_17_Miss.gif|Miss Belle_17_Lose.gif|Lose Screenshots 271.gif References Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 5 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 5 AC Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music 5 Category:Foreign characters